


Girls Night

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope laughed at the thought, turning to look over the back of the sofa at Emily. "Really?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> For callmesandy's 2008 fandom stocking.

"She really asked him that?" Penelope laughed at the thought, turning to look over the back of the sofa at Emily. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jordan said, her soft drawl lilted with amusement. "It was great."

"It wasn't that good." Emily retorted, returning from her kitchen with a new pitcher of margaritas. "You saw the files on him, Pen, the guy was a snake."

"Oh, I saw." A strand of pink hair fell against her glasses, quickly flicked away as she continued. "But you had the lines. You know what I mean? How you always think of the perfect comment 10 minutes after the fact? Or at least I do. Always end up sputtering and angry, wanting to wipe their little smirk off their face because they _know_ you're at a loss for words."

Jordan nodded, making room for Emily as she settled on the couch. "She's right. You had the perfect response for him then and there. _That_ is awesome."

"I'll admit it felt good to respond to some of his lines." Emily said, grinning at them both. "He was just so--" She shuddered, wrinkling her nose, unable to continue her description.

"Creepy." Jordan supplied.

"Icky." Penelope said, draining her glass and reaching for the pitcher on the table.

"Slimey." Emily finished, shaking her head. "I still can't believe his lines work on anyone."

"Well, they didn't work on you." Jordan said, raising her glass. "To avoiding icky losers and their lines."


End file.
